Halloween the Same
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: Short response to nyteknight's livejournal challenge for a halloween story.  Requrements: Halloween and a cheesy vampire costume henry or mike.


Written in 20 minutes, sorry for errors. Written for nyteknight's Halloween challenge.

I OWN NOTHING!

Vicki opened the door and smiled at the kids in front of her. "Trick or treat!" the group beamed through face-paint. She tossed candy into their waiting bags and they ran off. She watched them go, then Henry walked up. Her jaw fell open and she started to laugh.

"Trick or treat." he greeted.

"I don't think I have your particular brand of candy." she shook her head, still taking in his costume. He had his hair slicked back and a widow's peak make-up'd onto his forehead, the rest of his face covered in goth-white powder. His smile revealed two very plastic and dull canines, both of which were stained red. He was in a black cloak that fell to the ground and a black robe under that. "Don't you think you took the vampire thing a bit far?"

"Like a real vampire would ever be caught while dressed AS a vampire. It would be downright humiliating if another of their kind caught them like this."

"Yet here you stand." she shook her head, smiling. He gave a mock bow. Mike walked up and looked at the vampire. Slowly, a grin broke out on his face. He opened his mouth.

"One comment, Celluci, and I'll forget why I let you live so long." Henry tossed him a glare, then looked back at Vicki. "Did you forget the halloween party?"

"No, my costume's in the room. I was giving out candy. Hold on five minutes." she handed Mike the candy bowl and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She got her costume from the closet and slid out of her business shirt and jeans before slipping into the chemise. It went to the floor and was plenty warm for the cold night. She pulled the actual dress on over it and tied it up the sides, then looked in the mirror. The green gown fit her perfectly and she was shocked at how realistic it looked. She slid on the small black shoes and let her hair down. A little foundation and pale lipstick later, she was back in the livingroom. Henry and Mike looked at her.

"Beautiful." Henry smiled. She smiled, then looked at Mike.

"Stop by for something important?"

"No. No. Just came by to see you pass out candy to the poor underprivelaged suburb kids." he shrugged. She nodded and took Henry's offered arm. "Have fun." he said. She nodded and she and Henry were gone. They went to the party at Beguiling and one of the comic nerds approached them.

"Mister Fitzroy, good to see you could come." he greeted.

"Are you kidding? What could be more fun than graphic novels, fake blood, and a room full of glorious costumes?" Henry smiled. The nerd scampered off and Vicki gave Henry a reproachful look. "What?"

"I swear, the guys here follow you around like you're God."

"They're graphic novel enthusiests. And devoted fans."

"Right." she nodded. She looked at the false fangs. "Couldn't you have just gone with the real ones? Those look so weird on you."

"You've actually seen what I look like and you say red canine fangs are weird?"

"Yeah. You're usually drop dead gorgeous with fangs." she shrugged teasingly. He laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Dracula's a pushover compared to you."

"I'm flattered." he moved some hair from her neck and smirked. "Blood, I vant to suck your blood." he said comically, moving closer to her. She forced her face into seriousness.

"Hmm, a Bloody Vicki. Somehow it just doesn't have the same ring to it." she moved back from him.

"Tease."

"I am not a tease." she pretended to sound offended. "I am a lady, Mister Fitzroy."

"And I am a prince, Lady Victoria." he pulled her back to himself, hands around her waist. She smiled. "I rule the night and command the very darkness."

"Terrifying." she murmured. He kissed her gently and she looked at him, shocked. His eyes were black now, but his real fangs were still hidden. She opened her mouth to speak, but a loud squeel interrupted her. "And she ruins halloween the same." she whispered, turning and seeing Coreen there in a purple pixie costume. "Coreen, great timing." she greeted.


End file.
